


please, can we keep it?

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I'll add more tags later, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Kyungsoo comes home to an unexpected guest.





	please, can we keep it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishmeshcider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmeshcider/gifts).



Kyungsoo walks into his apartment with a huff. He was completely ready to get out of his stiff clothes and change into soft pajamas, and hopefully forget about everything that had happened that day. Work was extremely hectic, and the mere thought of all the tasks he had to finish tomorrow made his head throb harder.

He heads straight to the bedroom, shedding his work clothes onto the floor and pulling out his pajamas from the top drawer. And that's when he hears it, just as he pulls his shirt down over his head. A soft meow. He thinks he imagined it at first, and looks around the room in confusion. But he hears it again, coming from the pile of clothes on the floor, right by his feet.

He crouches down slowly, one hand held to his chest as he looks underneath the little mound of fabric. There it was, a tiny kitten, pale orange, and practically the size of his palm. It meows again, big, black eyes looking straight up at Kyungsoo. He drops the clothes in shock, almost falling back onto his butt, but hurries to dig the kitten out in case it can’t breathe.

He fishes his phone out of his work pant pockets, and presses 1 on his speed dial.

A few rings, and the line connects through. “Hey, babe!”

Kyungsoo eyes the kitten skeptically. Almost as if it was going to disappear the moment he takes his eyes off of it.

“Baekhyun… there’s a… kitten… in our apartment.”

There’s a pause. Then Baekhyun laughs. The cringeworthy laugh that he does when he either knows he’s in trouble or when he’s stuck in an unpleasant situation. Kyungsoo furrows his brows at how awkward it sounds.

“A kitten? Haha, I wonder how it got there.”

“You knew?!”

Kyungsoo stares down at the kitten in betrayal, but it continues to lick its orange paws, totally unbothered by Kyungsoo’s outburst.  

“Please, Kyungsoo. Please.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Baekhyun, we can’t keep it.”

“Her.”

“What?”

“Her. She’s a she,” Baekhyun mumbles. Kyungsoo can almost hear his pout. He knows it’s there, and his heart clenches.

“Well  _she_  can’t stay here,” he says.

“But look at how small she is. I had to take her in. Baby, please.”

Kyungsoo sighs. He ends up agreeing, much like he does with most things Baekhyun wants, but he tells him that they’re only keeping her until she grows up and can survive on her own. Then they’ll find her a nice home that she can stay in. But they weren't keeping her.

Baekhyun settles.

 

♡

 

Baekhyun comes home in the evening one day, trying to balance multiple bags between his hands. His fingers were red from where the bags were digging into his skin. He might have gone overboard buying more things than they needed for the kitten, but he also didn’t want to have to make two trips to bring everything home. Kyungsoo doesn’t usually buy this much stuff, but it was Baekhyun’s turn to do the grocery shopping today.

“Baby, I’m home,” he sing-songs.

Baekhyun goes straight to the kitchen to put everything down and relieve his arms. He shakes them to get the blood flowing properly again, and then starts putting everything away to where they need to go. Just as puts away the last item and closes the fridge door, he realizes he didn’t hear any reply yet. Kyungsoo should be home by now, he texted Baekhyun earlier saying he was on his way back.

He walks out and finds Kyungsoo asleep on the couch with the kitten curled up on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he takes. Baekhyun’s heart swells, a smile blooming onto his face. He leans down across the back of the couch and watches them. The kitten’s tail twitches in her sleep, paws kneading as she slowly wakes up. She still had no name. They didn’t name her fearing they would get attached if they did. Besides, it didn’t feel right, not when she was only going to be staying for a little while.

She was still so small, and she looked even smaller in comparison to Kyungsoo. She stretches to her full length, almost falling off of Kyungsoo’s chest in the process. Baekhyun exhales out of his nose, trying to hold back a laugh. He watches as she jumps off of Kyungsoo to get to her litter box in the corner of the room, and then he looks away instinctively. She needs her privacy too, after all.

Baekhyun looks down at Kyungsoo’s face again, only to find him staring back at him.

“Wakey, wakey,” he whispers.

Both sides of Kyungsoo’s lips pull up into a smile. He reaches up and pulls Baekhyun’s head down into a kiss. Kyungsoo’s mouth is always so warm, and his lips always so soft, Baekhyun wants to spend hours just feeling them with his own. The kiss is soft and slow, mostly feeling like a lullaby putting Kyungsoo back to sleep as he closes his eyes again. He could almost taste the sleep that Kyungsoo was trying to shake off.

“Time to get up,” Baekhyun says against his lips.

 

♡

 

Kyungsoo corners Baekhyun until his back touches the wall behind him, and a whimper makes its way out from between his lips. He had been turned on all day, and it was entirely Baekhyun’s fault. But Baekhyun didn’t even look remotely apologetic. He had been sending him dirty photos of himself: photos of his neck stretched out, of his kneeling thighs spread open, of his fingers in his mouth. Things he knew would rile Kyungsoo up in seconds. And Kyungsoo had had to readjust his pants countless times while he was at work.

Kyungsoo leans down slowly, their faces dangerously close, almost touching. He can feel Baekhyun’s breath catch, and the shaky exhale he releases after. Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s waist, steadying himself as Kyungsoo kisses down his neck; hot, open-mouthed kisses. Filthy. Wet. Kyungsoo licks a stripe upwards until he stops at his ear.

“Have you been a naughty boy?” he asks.

Baekhyun trembles in his arms. “Yes,” he nods, head tilting upwards towards the ceiling.

“Sending me pictures of yourself while I’m at work. Getting me all worked up for you.”

Baekhyun moans. He reaches his hands up underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt, scratching his stomach lightly as he goes up further. He then puts all eight of his fingers into Kyungsoo’s pants, pulling him closer by the waistband until their crotches line up and he can feel how hard Kyungsoo is against his own cock. Kyungsoo grinds against him, building up a rhythm that has Baekhyun’s head spinning. It wasn’t enough for him to cum, but he was definitely making a mess in his pants.

Baekhyun lifts one of his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, angling himself better. “Kiss me.”

By far, Kyungsoo’s lips have got to be Baekhyun’s favorite to kiss. They were so soft and pillowy and Kyungsoo knew exactly what to do with them to have Baekhyun falling apart in his arms. Baekhyun licks his way into Kyungsoo’s mouth, he kisses the mole on his upper lip, and the fullness of his bottom one.

Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun away from the wall, lips still interlocked, and guides him towards their bedroom. Just as they approach the door, the kitten meows around their feet, demanding attention.

“She’s staying outside,” Kyungsoo says, a little impatient.

“I wouldn’t want our daughter to see her parents having sex anyway.”

Kyungsoo snorts.

With the door closed, he pushes Baekhyun down onto the bed and crawls on top of him. Pants come off seconds later, falling into piles at the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Baekhyun spreads his thighs open for him, and Kyungsoo wastes no time pushing one of his fingers in.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo breathes. Baekhyun was already prepped. He really could just… slide in.

“You really have been bad haven’t you,” he says.

Baekhyun flashes him a cheeky smile.

They could still hear faint meowing coming from somewhere on the other side of the door, but they both choose to ignore it. It didn’t sound like it was urgent whatsoever.

Baekhyun loops his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss, urging him to just get in him already. And Kyungsoo does. His thrusts are slow, but so deep, that Baekhyun could feel every inch deliciously sliding in and out of him, spreading him open. His back arches, thighs spreading wider so Kyungsoo could slide in even deeper.

The meowing gets louder, accompanied by infuriating scratching at the bedroom door, and Kyungsoo actually has the mind to worry about the paint on the wood. He does his best to ignore it, but the pleading expression on Baekhyun’s face doesn’t let him. With a sigh, he stops mid-thrust and pulls out.

“Aw, come on, don’t be upset,” Baekhyun soothes.

Kyungsoo flops down onto his back, head cushioned by one of the pillows. They can’t take their time doing this, but he also isn’t about to be cockblocked by a cat. Thankfully, Baekhyun straddles both of his thighs, one hand wrapping around his own cock as he gets himself off, and cums right on Kyungsoo’s stomach. All Kyungsoo does is watch, he lays there with his mind fuzzy, blood totally flowing south that he can’t feel anything else. Baekhyun looks so hot when he comes, and Kyungsoo’s heart pounds in his chest at the sight. The pinching of his eyebrows, the soft exhale slipping between his lips, the little whines in his throat.

Another meow. More scratching.

“Here. Let me do it,” Baekhyun says.

Baekhyun finishes him off with his mouth. He leans down to take Kyungsoo’s cock between his lips and sucks him off until he’s got a mouthful of cum threatening to drip back out again. He places a little kiss to the tip of Kyungsoo’s softening cock and slides off of the bed to hurry and open the door.

He comes back with the kitten in his arms, finally quiet and nosing her way around to get comfy. Kyungsoo can’t even bring himself to be mad. Not with the way Baekhyun is smiling, eyes crinkling with mirth, and definitely not with how cute and small the kitten looks wrapped up in his arms.

Kyungsoo sighs, content. Happy.

 

♡

 

Baekhyun always suggests that they take baths together, and even though Kyungsoo thinks they are extremely wasteful, he indulges him from time to time. Maybe he loves to spoil him a little too much.

Baekhyun leans his head back onto the edge of the tub and urges Kyungsoo to sit between his legs. Their tub is definitely not made for two, but they aren’t that big themselves, so they make it work. They soak there in silence, listening to the gentle swishing of the water and the occasional drip-drop coming from the tap. The water is just the right temperature, not too hot to burn their skin off but not too uncomfortably cold either. Kyungsoo sighs as he sinks deeper into the tub, muscles relaxing and tension absorbing into the water. That’s how it feels like anyway.

“This is nice,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

Baekhyun laughs lightly, his chest shaking against Kyungsoo’s back. It was a typical Kyungsoo thing to say. He always grumbles about doing things, but once he does, he doesn’t remember why he even resisted in the first place. Baekhyun was good at pushing Kyungsoo out of his comfort zone and making him try new things, it’s one of the reasons they work so well together.

It’s too tempting. It’s in Baekhyun’s nature to tease, he really can’t help it. And when he’s sitting this close to his boyfriend, with their bodies pressed together, skin touching, it was impossible not to. He grabs the bar of soap, rubs it between his fingers and starts soaping up Kyungsoo’s skin, hands gliding and washing him thoroughly. Too thoroughly, perhaps, that Kyungsoo moans and throws his head back against Baekhyun’s chest.

“Fuck,” he breathes.

Kyungsoo loves Baekhyun’s hands. His fingers especially, mostly because he really knows how to touch him. Baekhyun pinches Kyungsoo’s nipples softly between his fingers, twisting, rolling, just enough for them to perk up and stay hard. Kyungsoo’s nipples were so sensitive that his breath catches immediately. Baekhyun’s hands find their way between Kyungsoo’s legs again, and —  a meow.

Baekhyun giggles, right into the side of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Our daughter is very smart,” he says.

“How did she even get in, she’s the size of a rat.”

Baekhyun shushes him. “He didn’t mean that,” he whispers to her.

Baekhyun’s hands rest on Kyungsoo’s sides. He massages the skin there gently, but doesn’t attempt to continue what he was doing earlier.

“Love when your own kids blue ball you,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

 

♡

 

Kyungsoo wakes up before Baekhyun does, which wasn’t uncommon considering he always has to leave earlier to get to his workplace on time. He often thinks about moving somewhere closer, just to make the commute shorter, but he was happy at his job and the pay was good, so he had to inevitably make that sacrifice. He places a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s temple before he gets out of bed, and heads to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

He sees the kitten sleeping on the rug, under the coffee table that is in front of the couch, curled up like a tiny croissant. As he approaches, he realizes that she doesn’t seem… normal. Her breathing seemed off, and her face looked unusually puffy. Panic instantly fills his body, spreading all the way down to his toes.

She wakes up when Kyungsoo approaches with a bowl of water, but she doesn’t drink any of it no matter how much he tries to get her to. He doesn’t want to go wake Baekhyun up and scare him, so he deals with the situation as calmly as he possibly can. He picks her up onto his lap and grabs his phone to call the vet.

He pets her fur carefully as she snuggles between his legs, trembling slightly. Just as he says his goodbyes into the phone, Baekhyun shuffles into the room in his pajamas, eyes cutely droopy but confused. His hair is a total mess, and Kyungsoo thinks he looks so cute like that, with his round cheeks and lips looking extra pouty.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, voice deep and thick with sleep.

“Kitty is sick,” Kyungsoo says quietly. He motions for Baekhyun to sit next to him on the couch. “The vet said it could be a fever. I’m taking her there in a bit.”

Baekhyun’s eyes water instantly, tears falling as he pets the soft fur between the kitten’s eyes with his thumb. “I don’t want her to die,” he mumbles.

Kyungsoo pulls him closer. He kisses Baekhyun’s forehead and wipes the tear tracks from his cheeks.

“She’ll be okay,” he tells him.

They end up leaving her at the clinic for the night. The vet tells them that he needs to keep an eye on her, which really just makes Baekhyun worry even more. The vet assures them that it was very common, and with the right medication she will be back to normal by the next morning.

So, they go back home with heavy hearts.

“Will she really be okay?” Baekhyun whispers.

They’re laying in bed together, bodies turned so they’re facing one another. Kyungsoo reaches out and runs a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. His hair is so long now, and it feels incredibly soft between Kyungsoo’s fingers. He pulls him closer so Baekhyun’s face is tucked right into his neck.

“She will be,” Kyungsoo reassures. She will be.

  
  


♡

 

When they go to pick her up the following morning, the vet tells them that everything is back to normal, and that she’s ready to be taken home. She was her playful self again, meowing the moment she spots them walking towards her. Kyungsoo picks her up in his hands, and she immediately starts licking and biting his fingers.

The vet updates them in more detail about what had happened during the night, and then gives them some directions to follow for the next couple of days; things they should look out for in terms of the food they give her as well as any changes in her behavior.

“Kyungsoo… are you… crying?”

Kyungsoo sniffles. He tries to wipe the tears collecting in his eyes with his sleeve without jostling the kitten in his hands. Baekhyun laughs, so endeared, and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo in a tight hug. The vet smiles at Baekhyun and leaves the room, giving them some time alone.

“Come here, you softie,” Baekhyun whispers in his ear.

Kyungsoo buries his face in Baekhyun’s neck, kitten still held securely in his arms. Kyungsoo doesn’t usually cry easily, and even though he pretended he was one hundred percent confident she would be okay for Baekhyun’s sake, he still felt very worried and uneasy.

“You know this means we have to name her now,” Baekhyun says.

They realize they’ve both grown super attached to her, so they do decide to keep her. Baekhyun had expected Kyungsoo to warm up to her when he decided to bring her home, but he hadn’t expected him to refer to the kitten as his own daughter, completely unprompted. It really warms his heart. Kyungsoo doesn’t really have any experience with cats considering he grew up surrounded by dogs, but he’s been around them enough to know how to care for them.

“You have anything in mind?” Kyungsoo asks.

They leave the clinic and walk around the block to the nearest bus stop. They sit on the bench and wait for the next bus to arrive. Baekhyun pokes his fingers into the carrier where the kitten was laying, chewing on one of the cushiony toys. Kyungsoo had insisted that they should cover the bottom of it with blankets and toys so she’d feel more comfortable in there. It wasn’t her permanent home, but they still didn’t want her to feel trapped.

“How about… Apricat.”

Kyungsoo, who had already been staring at Baekhyun, blinks at him in disbelief.

“Because she’s an apricot colored cat… get it?”

Kyungsoo refuses to laugh. He absolutely will not laugh. It’s not funny.

“It’s funny!” Baekhyun pouts, trying to sound offended. He just sounds cute.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ lalé, i just wanted to write some baeksoo with kitties for you ♡ happy birthday!! ♡


End file.
